Take It Out On Me
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: She felt he was good at everything, He disagrees; She felt she needed to end her life; He disagrees. She felt she was alone; He disagrees. She felt she was mad; He disagrees. She felt she envied him; He disagrees. She felt his life was perfect; He disagrees. She felt he loved her; He agrees.. He felt that she needed someone to take it out on; He was right...


**Hi guys! :) Here's a little one-shot I decided to write! :) I have an important message for those of you who read "Main Stage and Memory Loss" :D It will be at the BOTTOM! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anymore  
Thought I had, thought I had it under control  
Hear my voice, there it goes, hear it louder than most  
Here it goes, hear it, 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**It's not worth it, it's not working**_  
_**You wanted it to be picture perfect**_  
_**It's not over**_  
_**You don't have to throw it away**_

_**So scream if you wanna, shout if you need**_  
_**Just let it go, take it out on me**_  
_**Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you**_  
_**Get control, take it out on me**_

_**-Take It Out On Me, by TFK**_

* * *

_"Stop Austin!" Ally screamed._

_"What did I do wrong!?" Austin shouted, very confused._

_"Nothing! That's the problem!" Ally screamed, "You never do anything wrong! And then I'm over here, TRYING not to do anything wrong! And what do I do? SOMETHING WRONG!"_

_"Ally-" Austin started, but got cut off._

_"Just stop, Austin!" Ally yelled, "Stop! Stop trying to make me feel better, because it's NOT working!"_

_Al-" Austin started, but once again, got cut off._

_"Austin! Look! I'm upset!" Ally shouted, "I'm mad! I'm angry! So STOP!" She sighed, "I thought I had it under control, but I don't know anymore, Austin.."_

* * *

Ally woke up feeling alone. The house seemed more silent than usual. The air; more still.

She jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. She got dressed in pink jeans and a floral print shirt. She put on heeled sandals, and threw her hair into a high ponytail. She decided against makeup that day. So, she grabbed her song book, her phone, her keys, and a purse, and left the house.

As she walked down the street, toward the mall, she checked her phone.

_No new messages_

Her phone read. She sighed and and stuck it back in her purse.

"Not even Austin texted me?" Ally kept walking.

* * *

When Ally got to Sonic Boom, she opened the door, flipped the sign to _'open'_, and stood at the counter.

She probably stood there for half an hour, when finally.. Team Austin walked in.

"Ally! I've got GREAT news!" Austin exclaimed, smiling.

"Which is?" Ally asked, unenthusiastically.

"The producers of the show. _'Be The one; Young Talent' _emailed Trish!" Austin shouted, still smiling. "And I won an award! I'm the one! They judged everyone by points, and I didn't miss a SINGLE point!"

Ally nodded, "Woohoo."

Austin clapped, "I know!"

* * *

The next day at school, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all got their tests back.

"I'm scared to look.." Austin said. His teacher handed him his test and it had a big _'A+ 100%'_ on it. "Yes! I didn't miss a SINGLE question!"

When Ally got her's back, she was disappointed; _'C+ 78%'. _Ally sighed, "Really? Dang."

"Ally! Look! I got a perfect score!" Austin exclaimed, handing his paper to Ally.

Ally fake smiled, "Yay!"

"That's the best score I've ever gotten!" Austin smiled.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" Austin walked into Sonic Boom. "Notice anything different?"

Ally nodded, "New hair cut."

"Yep!" Austin said, proudly. "It turned out PERFECT!"

Ally smiled sadly. She had gotten a new hair cut the other day. Her's didn't turn out too perfect. Her layers weren't even. One side was longer than the other. Her bangs were jagged. It was awful.

"It did, didn't it?" Ally said, sadly.

Austin nodded.

* * *

That day, Ally hadn't gone to school. That worried Austin. Ally would never stay home from school without texting him first. So, the first thing he did after school.. was go to Ally's.

Austin took the spare key from inside the tree on the porch, and unlocked the door.

"Ally?" Austin called.

No response.

"Alls?" Austin called, again.

No response.

Austin was starting to freak out. "ALLY!" He screamed, running up the stairs.

The first place Austin checked was Ally's room.. and there she was. Sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out.

"Alls!" Austin ran to Ally, immediately wrapping his arms around her. "Ssh. It's okay. You're okay." He soothed, pulling Ally onto his lap and rocking her back and forth. "What's wrong?"

Ally just continued to cry.

"Alls.. You have to tell me what's wrong. Please?" Austin said, soothingly.

"I-I-I.." Ally stuttered.

"Ssh.." Austin whispered, "Take deep breaths." He wiped Ally's tears away. "Now.. speak."

"I-I don't like life.." Ally said.

"Why is that?" Austin frowned.

"It's just.." Ally took a deep breath. "You are just so good at everything! You get 100% on everything you do! And me.. I get 78%!"

"Ally, I'm sorry.." Austin said, "But, that's not true.."

"Yes! Yes it is, Austin!" Ally screamed, standing up. "It's all true!"

"Ally.." Austin said.

"Stop Austin!" Ally screamed, walking away from Austin.

"What did I do wrong!?" Austin shouted, very confused.

"Nothing! That's the problem!" Ally screamed, "You never do anything wrong! And then I'm over here, TRYING not to do anything wrong! And what do I do? SOMETHING WRONG!"

"Ally-" Austin started, but got cut off.

"Just stop, Austin!" Ally yelled, "Stop! Stop trying to make me feel better, because it's NOT working!"

Al-" Austin started, but once again, got cut off.

"Austin! Look! I'm upset!" Ally shouted, "I'm mad! I'm angry! So STOP!" She sighed, "I thought I had this under control, but I don't know anymore, Austin.."

"Thought you had what under control?" Austin asked, tilting his head.

"This!" Ally screamed, "My jealousy of you! I envy you, Austin! You have NO CLUE how much I envy you! You can get on stage and perform! You get 100% on almost all of your tests! You know celebrities! You have everything I have EVER wanted in life!"

"Ally! Calm down!" Austin yelled.

"No! I don't want to!" Ally shouted, "I wanna be done with life!" She was in tears.

Austin grabbed Ally's wrists. "Ally! Listen to me. This isn't worth it, is it? Is it worth dying, just so your life will be perfect? This isn't working, is it? Screaming at me isn't helping you feel better, is it?" Ally shook her head. Austin sighed, "Look.. I know.. You wanted your life to be picture perfect, and that didn't happen. But.. it's not over. So please, don't throw your life away?"

Ally stood there, tears leaking down her face. "Austin.. You have everything anyone could ever want in life.. And what do I have? Nothing.."

"Ally, I know you're mad.." Austin sighed, "So, scream if you want to! Shout if you need to! Just.. let it all out. Fight is you wanna.. Smash if you have to. Just.. Don't hurt yourself.. Take it out on me."

Ally stood there for a moment, before she just lost it. She just started hitting Austin. She hit his arms, his chest, she just hit him.

It didn't really hurt Austin, so he just let her do it.

She probably hit him for about five minutes, when she broke down. She fell to her knees, tears streaking down her face.

Austin kneeled down next to Ally, wrapping his arms around you. "Ssh.." He whispered, "It's okay.. It's okay.."

Ally cried in Austin's arms.

Austin rolled up his long sleeves, so Ally could see the few, tiny scars on his wrists.. "See? My life is _not_ perfect.."

Ally was in shock. She stared at his wrists, then his face, then his wrists again.

Austin laughed.

Ally smiled, "Thank you.."

"No need for that." Austin smiled his famous smile. "Now, just remember, the next time you're upset.. Take it out on me."

Ally smiled, "How about.. the next time _you're_ upset, _you_ just take it out on _me_?"

Austin laughed, "Yeah right! Like you could handle all this!" He flexed his bicep.

Ally laughed, "Oh, I think I could.."

"Pfft.. When you were attacking me, I barely felt a thing!" Austin smirked.

Ally smiled, "Just come here.." She whispered.

Their lips connected.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? :D I HOPE SO! :D Hehe! I put a lot of work into it! :D**

**Now, for my Message.. I was wondering if I should change the Title of "Main Stage and Memory Loss"? I was thinking about changing it to "Inside Out".. I'm not sure, though! So, tell me if you think I should! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
